Moments With You
by Kaiisan
Summary: A bunch of one-shots taken from prompts on Tumblr pages "imagineyourotp" and "otpprompts". PROMPTS ARE WELCOMED! Basically Sanji and Zoro are being adorkable. Kinda. (Image is not mine, I don't know the artist but if someone does let me know please)
1. Selfie

_Imagine Person A of your OTP taking Person B's phone. Person B finds it a few hours later and opens it to see hundreds of cute selfies and videos Person A left._

* * *

He's never noticed before, but Zoro's phone is extremely impersonal.

True, the mosshead only really used it for letting people know where he was, since he got lost all the time, but other than phone numbers there isn't anything personal on his phone.

Sanji knows this because this morning, Zoro forgot his phone. He'd left for work in a hurry; totally not because Sanji coerced him into slow, sleepy morning sex. Not at all.

He unlocked the phone easily, since Zoro never bothered with a passcode. It was an older model of the iphone, but it still had a lot of the modern features. He snoops a little into the Marimo's texts, and laughs at all the nonsense messages from Luffy. He takes a look at the photo gallery and sees it empty. There are also no personal apps, like Facebook or Instagram.

He opens the camera app, and takes a look at himself. He's mostly naked, though only down to his collar bones could be seen above the fluffy blanket he was under. His hair was still tousled from his morning activities, and he looks a little sleepy. Still, he gives the camera his best smile and takes a picture.

He looks at the picture afterwards and decides he likes it, so he makes it the Marimo's lock screen, and imagines Zoro's face the next time he goes to unlock his phone.

Eventually he gets up to shower, taking a devastatingly sexy selfie with Zoro's phone in the full length mirror afterwards, with droplets of water dripping down his body, his free hand in his hair and only a towel around his waist. He changes it to his contact picture, smirking evilly. As he gets dressed and eats breakfast he comes up with an idea on how to spend his day off: filling Zoro's phone with pictures. He goes to Luffy first, who's more than happy to help spam the camera app. They take several pictures together; of Luffy's face up close, of Sanji making lunch, of the food, of the two of them eating the food. Sanji made sure to delete all the blurry ones Luffy took. Ace came by for a little while, and they took pictures together too.

Next, he went to see Usopp and Chopper. The two college students were conveniently free, and the pair of them posed with lots of silly faces and gestures for Sanji to take. The blonde took pictures with them too; his favourite being the selfie he took with Chopper on his lap, the younger boy making a heart shape with his hands happily while Sanji smiles at the boy's image on the phone, though when he checks the picture it looks like he's smiling at the camera. He likes it so much he sends it to himself and made it his lock screen picture, much to the delight of the boy. He makes it Zoro's phone background, so that he'll see it after unlocking his phone. He sets up pictures for their phone contacts, and Luffy and Ace's too.

He finds Franky at his company with his brother Iceberg, and gets a few shots of the accentric, blue-haired man before he had to go back to work.

Brook he meets whilst heading to find Robin, and the three of them have tea together in a quiet cafe. He takes a photo of each of them to assign to their contact numbers, and a couple of the three of them together.

Nami, Vivi and Kaya were having and girl's day in at the latter's house, and though they weren't too pleased at being disturbed, they were happy to go along with Sanji's plan of filling Zoro's phone with pictures, so long as they were above the shoulders, so that it couldn't be seen that they were wearing slouchy pajamas. He took several photos of the girls, with the girls one-on-one with each of the girls, and sent himself his favourites from each before assigning contact pictures. He makes the girls a delicious treat before he goes.

Once he got home again, he texts a few of Zoro's friends - Johnny, Yosaku, Perona and some others - to send a photo to use as contact pictures, and once he recieved them he deleted the evidence of the conversations.

He wastes time until Zoro comes home; taking selfies on the phone between making dinner and messing around.

When his boyfriend does get home, he tosses the phone at him nonchalantly. He grunts his thanks and goes to unlock his phone when he sees the lock screen picture.

"When did you do this, love cook?" he tries to frown, but his gaze is soft as he takes in the details of Sanji looking sleepy and adorable.

"Today, your phone had nothing on it, thought I could make it a little more personal." Sanji shrugs, hiding his grin as he watches his boyfriend unlock his phone and see the phone background.

He lets him look through the images for a while longer, then takes out his own phone and dials a number. He watches Zoro's face change from surprise, to flushing red as he stares at the image of Sanji on his phone.

"What the hell, shit-cook?"

* * *

 **I felt the need to practice some OTP writing. \o/**

 **I have a tag on Tumblr that I take prompts from, but feel free to leave a prompt in the review box and I'll take a look at it!**


	2. Baby Boom

_Imagine your OTP inviting their friends to see their child for the first time._

* * *

They had planned to let the baby settle in first.

Going through the adoption process had been so tiring, after waiting two years to get permission in the first place only led to more stressful discussions: _how old? What gender? What do we want it to look like?_

Eventually they decided it would be a girl (Sanji's choice) of Japanese heritage (Zoro's choice) with a beautiful-meaning name. Conveniently after deciding these things and informing orphanages in their area they received a call back almost immediately from an orphanage farther away that had a little Japanese baby left on their doorstep with no name, and it was a girl. Of course they lept at the chance to go see her.

The baby was maybe a month old, perfectly healthy other than needing constant care and attention. She had a surprisingly full head of short, black, silky-feeling hair and bright blue eyes that rivalled Sanji's own. She smiled up at the blond as he held her and he could feel his heart melting already. In Zoro's arms, the baby had grabbed Zoro's offered pinky finger and squeezed as hard as it possibly could whilst making giggling-gurgly noises, though it barely felt like a grip to Zoro he could tell she was going to be a strong little girl later.

"Takara," he announced to Sanji and the female social worker he was talking to before Zoro interrupted. He walked over to Sanji and slipped his free arm around his waist. "Kara for short. Takara means treasure. She's going to be our little treasure."

Sanji had agreed with the name immediately and the process for adopting newly-named Takara took only a further week of meeting with Takara's carer Sarah for going over clothes, toys and caring equipment for the baby.

Now it was the day that they could take little Kara home, having finally sighed the adoption papers of Takara Roronoa-Noir. They got to the adoption centre bright and early at 8am, having driven two hours to get there, much to the misfortune of Zoro's sleeping pattern. They took turns picking her up before settling her in her car seat and saying goodbye to Sarah, who promised to check up on them regularly.

By the time they returned home, Sanji had discussed with Zoro when they should tell the gang that they'd finally adopted Takara. However, there was no need for this in the end for as soon as they turned into their street the sidewalks were lined with parked cars from various friends and the whole gang stood outside their house waiting for them. Sanji gaped at them, surprised.

"How did they...?"

"Are you really still questioning the intuitions of our friends?"

"...You're right. They probably knew before we did."

"Mn."

With that, they got out of the car and welcomed Kara to the family.

* * *

 **I was gonna write one fresh today but was super tired \o/ have one I wrote a while back!**

 **Note, I really don't know how adoption works, so if this was inaccurate/offensive somehow I apologise.**


	3. Bracelet

**The bracelet**

 _Imagine person A making person B a friendship bracelet, expecting person B to never wear it, but when its given to them person B puts it on and is rarely seen with it off._

It was a stupid present, it really was.

Sanji had completely forgotten about Zoro's birthday. He knew it was November but exactly when he hadn't been sure until the day before. Which really wasn't fair.

He'd just payed his month's rent and wasn't getting another paycheck until next week, and spent his last tenner on some smokes and a sixpack of beer for his moss-headed roomate and friend. Said friend was snoring away on the couch and didn't notice Sanji's mild panic attack.

Eventually he found his old sewing case, a sarcastic gift from his old man at a young age so he could fix his own clothes and such. He didn't just keep needles and thread in there though, there was also shoelaces of all colours, leather twine for necklaces, and many types of thick or thin strings and bands.

So he found three types of thick, fake-leather twines; red, black, and white. He felt these colour would suit Zoro best: after all, the cases of his swords were these colours too. So he braided them together like a girl would braid her hair, and tied off the ends after an estimated guess of how wide Zoro's wrist was. It was the kind you had to tie on and untie to take off again - Zoro would maybe wear it once if he was lucky, then take it off and lose it forever. Sanji wouldn't mind if he did, it was such a shitty present after all.

So in the morning, Sanji made Zoro his favourite breakfasts - scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, hot chocolate with marshmallows - and when he was done he tossed him the bracelet.

"Happy shitty Birthday," Sanji smirked, trying to cover up his embarrassment of giving him such a stupid gift.

Zoro grunted, holding up the braid of twines. "The hell is this, Shit-Cook?"

"Its an armband." Sanji tried to make it sound manly. "You tie it around your wrist, look." Leaning over the counter, he tied the armband around Zoro's right wrist. He'd gotten it just right; not too tight even with a secure knot.

"You'll have to untie it to take it off again though," Sanji muttered informatively.

"Why would I take it off?" Zoro asked curiously, smiling as he twisted it around and around a couple times. "It's a gift from you, so I'm gonna wear it all the time."

Sanji blushed lightly, the words not failing to make his heart beat a little faster. He grumbled a quiet 'you're welcome' and moved to put the plates in the sink.

And sure enough, Sanji never saw Zoro without his bracelet on since.


	4. Say You Like Me

**Say You Like Me**

 _Imagine your OTP taking the same bus/train to work every day. Person A develops a small crush on Person B, but when Person A finally gets the courage to talk to them, it turns out Person B speaks a completely different language. So, Person A spends the next few months learning this language so they can get to know Person B._

 _(slightly edited)_

* * *

On the bustling trains throughout Tokyo, it wasn't surprising to see new and unusual people. It wasn't surprising to see tourists or half-Japanese people or people with unusual hair or eye colours. Whilst Zoro was full Japanese, his hair was a bright green, from a rare bloodline in his heritage. There were also a lot of blondes or people with blue eyes.

One day, Zoro ran into someone with both.

A hectic Monday morning on his train to work at one of Tokyo's biggest dojos, he spotted a new face in what he'd been dubbing 'his' carriage. The man was young and had bright blond hair, natural comparing it to the fake dyed colour Japanese girls sometimes styled theirs in. His hair covered one eye but the other was a startling blue, like the sky. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with thin grey pin stripes and the top button undone, tucked into black trousers and formal shoes. He carried a laptop bag and his jacket was hanging over it.

All in all, he looked good and Zoro liked him.

He saw him every day after that, though not on weekends since he didn't work then. But each morning his blond-haired crush stood diagonally opposite him from a row of seats and didn't pay him any attention.

So in Zoro's blunt mind, he decided to go talk to him. After all, he's been here a month so he isn't here on holiday right?

 **"Hey, who're you?"** Zoro asked in his usual blunt way. His voice catches the blond's attention as well as others standing around them, who promptly cower away and avoid eye contact. For some reason this amuzes the blond, though now Zoro starts to feel embarrassed.

 **"Sorry. My name is Roronoa Zoro. Yours?"** he bows his head a little to seem friendly and holds his hand out.

 _"San-. Oh, uh, Noir Sanji."_ The blond stammers out in English, shaking his hand while his face flushed red.

 **"You're English? You don't speak Japanese?"** Zoro asks, then frowns when it appears Sanji doesn't understand. Suddenly the train starts slowing down and Zoro's stop is announced. He gives the blond another look of curiousity before making a noise of frustration and getting off the train, leaving an inquisitive blond man looking after him with interest.

* * *

Zoro takes a different carriage to work for the next couple of months, frustrated that he embarrassed both himself and the blond Englishman. English. Of course he was English. It never registered in his head that Noir was a French surname, but that didn't matter.

He's leaning against one of the glass panels that separates the seating and standing areas when someone taps him on the shoulder.

 **"Who the hell-"**

 _"Konnichiwa, Marimo-kun!"_ a familiar blond-haired man grinned up at him cheekily. **"I found you!"**

 **"What the? You're speaking Japanese!"** Zoro pointed out stupidly. Then the nickname registered. **"Marimo-kun?"**

 **"Marimo's are those rare balls of moss aren't they?"** Sanji smirks, eyes flicking up to Zoro's hair. **"I forgot your name so I was looking for your hair."**

 **"Why you little-!"** Zoro swiped for the blond, who laughed and dashed out of the train as it came to a stop. Zoro followed swiftly, both idiots forgetting to go to work as they talked together in a part of the city neither of them knew.


	5. I Will No Longer Be Updating My Works

**Due to Copyright Infringement and my works being stolen and copied onto fake websites for Profit, I will be (most likely)** ** _Permanently_** **be moving all of my works to my profile on AO3. If you wish to find my works there, I have the same username.**

 **If you also publish your work on this website, I warn you to do the same, as** **EVERYONE's** **works are being stolen, and there's very little you can do apart from reporting the websites.**

 **More information about the websites stealing your works here:**

 _post/138893541254/all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen_

 **It also tells you how to report those websites.**

 **List of spam websites:**

 **Due to Copyright Infringement and my works being stolen and copied onto fake websites for Profit, I will be (most likely) _Permanently_ be moving all of my works to my profile on AO3. If you wish to find my works there, I have the same username.**

 **If you also publish your work on this website, I warn you to do the same, as EVERYONE's works are being stolen, and there's very little you can do apart from reporting the websites.**

 **More information about the websites stealing your works here:**

 _post/138893541254/all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen_

 **It also tells you how to report those websites.**

 **List of website names:**

thefanfiction .com

thebuystock .org

talkfictions .com

fictionavenue .org

thanfiction .org

hmofiction .org

 **Thank you to everyone who follows me, and has favourited me and my works over the years that I've been on this site. Until the sites are taken down for good, I likely won't be coming back. See you on AO3.**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed my works over the years that I've been on this site. Until the sites are taken down for good, I likely won't be coming back. See you on AO3.**


End file.
